Los Senseis tambien se enamoran
by florharuno
Summary: Esta es una historia de la serie de naruto claro voy hablar de las parejas principales pero me voy a sentrar en kakashi y le pondre una pareja jeje ojala y les guste
1. Chapter 1

LA MISION

Eran las 7:00 AM era una mañana nublada la aldea de Konoha parecía desierta cuando de repente solo se escucho la desafinada voz de Naruto: Kakashi Sensei

-mmm..... dime Naruto que te pasa. Dijo Kakashi sin míralo

-¿a donde dijo la abuela Tsunaden que nos iba a enviar?

-no lo se solo dijo que era una misión urgente nos quería ver temprano

-espero que sea una misión emocionante ya me harté de misiones entupidas como pasear perros o cortar hierba. Dijo Naruto en tono burlón

-Naruto quieres callarte de una vez sea cual sea nuestra misión la vamos a hacer. Dijo Sakura quien lo miraba con sueño.

-Naruto en parte tiene razón hemos tenido misiones entupidas y así no progresaremos con nuestras habilidades. Dijo Sasuke mirando fríamente a Sakura.

-bien será mejor que dejen de discutir ya lady Tsunaden nos dirá que tipo de misión será. Además parece que el equipo de Gui también vendrá. Dijo Kakashi

-¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee… !!! El cejas de azotador también vendrá pero Kakashi Sensei nosotros podemos solos.

-ya cállate baka me estas provocando una gran jaqueca. Dijo Sakura golpeándolo

Y mientras se la pasaba discutiendo un fuerte viento soplaba en contra de ellos. Cuando por fin llegaron a lady Tsunaden y precisamente lo que dijo Kakashi ahí estaba Gui y si equipo.

-Sabes será mejor que tu y tus chicos se queden mis chicos y yo podremos con esto. Dijo Gai en tono burlón.

-en vez de estar discutiendo deberían estar planeando como trabajar en equipo.

La misión de hoy es complicada y ustedes son perfectos para realizarlas así que CALLENSE Y PONGAN ATENCION. Dijo lady Tsunaden enfadada

-ahora bien ayer al atardecer me llego una carta de un hombre influyente llamado Hiroki de la aldea del te al parecer le toco tener una hija revoltosa que cada rato se le anda escapando tiene por nombre Ahome… ya las ultimas ocasiones que se escapo la pudieron encontrar pero se tardaron 3 semanas al parecer ya lleva un mes desaparecida y eso preocupa a Hiroki.

Hiroki sospecha que la chica este en la aldea de la hierva ya que ahí es en donde siempre la encuentran así que ahí es en donde empezaran su misión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para encontrarla?-dijo Kakashi sensei

-al parecer tienen un mes porque la chica esta comprometida y ya atrasaron mucho la boda así que dense prisa quiero que partan en una hora? Dijo Tsunaden mientras leía unos papeles.

Muy bien chicos entonces nos veremos el la puerta de Konoha exactamente a las 8.30

Okay? Dijo Kakashi mientras miraba a su equipo. Pero Gai lo interrumpió-oye, oye nadie te ha dicho que eres el que dirigirá esta misión así que ¿Cómo te atreves a ordenar?

-esta bien, esta bien yo solo digo lo que la hokage dijo que quiere que partamos en una hora. – es cierto además Kakashi si será el que dirija esta misiona y no quiero que reprochen. –dijo Tsunaden mientras bostezaba

-pero como vamos a encontrar a esa chica ya que no sabemos como es, ¿no mando ninguna fotografía o algo con que la pudiéramos encontrar?. Dijo Neji preocupado

-Ah si lo lamento se me olvidaba aquí el señor Hiroki mando una foto de ella…

Es esta. (Tsunaden hizo que se la pasaran todos para que la vieran)-cuando la encuentren tienen que traerla aquí el señor Hiroki vendrá personalmente por ella para llevársela. Dijo Tsunaden colocando sus manos en la barbilla ¿todavía siguen aquí solo tiene 20 minutos para arreglar sus cosas así que ya váyanse? Y de repente todos desaparecieron dejando solo humo en la oficina de Tsunaden.

EN LA ENTRADA DE KONOHA

-muy bien ya somos todos así que ya podemos (irnos dijo Gai) –espera Gai todavía falta Naruto así que no podemos irnos además yo soy el que dirigirá esta misión.

(Ash Naruto siempre llega tarde como siempre acaso habrá un día en que sea puntual por cierto me sorprende que Kakashi Sensei haya llegado temprano) pensaba Sakura.

-YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN OSEA NARUTO UZUMAKI.

-Naruto el tiempo que desperdiciaste en como pensar en hacer tu patética y arrogante entrada perdimos tiempo en buscar a esa chica y si haces que nos retracemos mas por tus estupideces y me va mal a ti solo te ira peor. Dijo Kakashi mientras leía su librito

-Naruto solo tragaba saliva mientras todos lo miraban con ira.

-bien ya son todos así que vámonos.-dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro. Cuando kakashi termino de decir esto todos dieron un gran salto y comenzaron la búsqueda de la joven.

Mientras iban en el camino kakashi iba observando la foto fijamente de la chica y pensaba "TAL VEZ… NO… NO PUEDE SER"….

BIEN ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 1 ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO MAÑANA LES PROMETO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada quisiera aclarar que esta historia no es un kakasaku el que haya puesto de protagonistas a kakashi y a Sakura quiero decir que me concentrare es sus vidas ósea en sus parejas pero como veo que a muchos les gusta esa pareja estoy trabajando en una historia kakasaku pero ya que empecé esta debo continuarla así no se desesperen tratare de subir el kaksaku el miércoles.

El encuentro

-solo déjame recordarte que ella esta comprometida y nuestra misión es solo ir por ella.-dijo Gai mientras ponía una picara sonrisa.

-mmm...… no se a que te refieres Gai.

-¡por favor Kakashi! A mi no me engañas desde que salimos de la ladea no has dejado de mirar esa fotografía,… pero admitámoslo esa chica es muy linda.

-no es lo que piensas es solo que… trataba de recordarla por si me la topaba.

-Kakashi sensei no pensé que fuera de esos pervertidos. Dijo Naruto mientras se reía.

-Naruto tiene razón, creo que leer mucho ese libro ya le esta afectando. Dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke pensaba (que patéticos son pero en parte tienen razón a Kakashi sensei le esta afectando ese libro)

-bueno ya déjenme en paz ya les dije la razón por la que miraba esa fotografía… por cierto Sasuke jamás pensé que les siguieras la corriente a los demás en especial a Sakura. -dijo Kakashi mientras guardaba la foto.

Sasuke y Sakura simplemente se sonrojaron pero Sakura sintió un poco de alegría por lo que dijo kakashi de que le siguió la corriente.

Después de dos largas horas de camino por fin llegaron a la aldea de la hierba y Kakashi comenzó a dar las instrucciones para buscar a la joven:

-muy bien chicos esto es lo que haremos no separaremos en diferentes áreas de la aldea para buscar a esta revoltosa, en caso de que la encuentren lo mas seguro es que tratara de huir así que cuando la encintren manden un mensaje a todos para atraparla todos juntos. Por lo que lady Tsunaden dijo ella es una maestra del escondite, ya que los mejores ninjas rastreadores del Sr. Hiroki se tardaron 3 semanas en encontrarla y nosotros no debemos tardar lo mismo ya que, como ya lo saben esta misión tiene un límite de tiempo.

-si ya sabemos eso, así que mejor de, las instrucciones y la encontraremos en menos de lo que canta un gallo. –dijo Naruto mientras miraba al cielo con las manos en la nuca.

-bien entonces nos separaremos Gai tu iras vigilaras la entrada ya que de ahí también es la salida, Tenten y Neji vigilaran el norte, lee y Naruto el sur, Sasuke y Sakura el este y yo el oeste. Como ya nos dijeron ella es muy buena escondiéndose así que deben abrir muy bien los ojos Neji tu Byokogan será muy útil al igual que el Sharingan de Sasuke. ¿Listos? (todos)-¡SI! –entonces vamos. Dijo Kakashi mientras todos dieron un gran salto y comenzaron la búsqueda tal y como Kakashi les había dicho; Sakura y Tenten estaban emocionadas porque las habían puesto con sus galanes lamentablemente ellos no las tomaban en cuenta  ; y así pasaron el resto del día ni el Byokogan ni el Sharingan de Kakashi y Sasuke la encontraron, fue hasta la media noche cuando todos sintieron cansancio:

-¿y bien? ¿Como les fue? ¿Encontraron algo? –dijo Kakashi mientras tapaba su ojo Sharingan.

-lo sentimos Kakashi sensei pero Sasuke y yo pusimos todo lo que teníamos pero no encontramos nada. –nosotros igual, recorrimos toda la aldea y nada.-dijo Naruto. –mi Byokogan no encontró a ninguna joven con sus características y también le pedí a Tenten que recorriera la aldea por si la veía pero no encontró nada. –mmm… ¿que me dices tu Gai? ¿No viste nada? –no, es mas nadie entro ni salio de la aldea.

-espere un momento Kakashi sensei acaso no es una kunoishi, digo para que se este ocultando muy bien. –dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice a Kakashi.

-mmm… no lo creo, veras he oído algunas cosas sobre ese tal Hiroki por lo visto el esta en contra de los ninjas o mejor dicho no le agradan por unos problemas del pasado así que no creo que aya dejado ir a la señorita Ahome a una academia mucho menos que estuviera en un equipo de 3.

Cuando Kakashi termino de decir esto un kunai fue lanzado topando con el árbol en el que estaba recargado dejándole un hilo de sangre sobre su mejilla:

-aghh… pero que rayos…mmm ¿que es esto, acaso es una broma?

Cuando Kakashi tomo el kunai se convirtió en un pergamino que en su interior decía: "déjenme tranquila hagan, lo que hagan no me encontraran esta vez… será mejor que se vayan y se lo digan a mi padre". Cuando kakashi termino de leer esto inmediatamente dijo:

-rápido será mejor que nos demos prisa ella esta cerca para que nos haya lanzado el kunai sin que lo hayamos notado. –inmediatamente los 8 ninjas corrieron lo más rápido que podían pero… por desgracia no la encontraron; cuando ya no podían más Naruto y Lee se dejaron caer sin importar el golpe ni en donde cayeran: -Kakashi sensei estamos exhaustos será mejor continuar mañana. –sensei Naruto tiene razón hemos estado todo el día necesitamos descansar. –Kakashi solo tenia la visa al frente y dijo:-bien Gai los chicos deben descansar por favor llévalos a una casa de huéspedes y quédense allí, nos turnaremos durante la noche, yo me quedare por hoy y tu lo harás mañana y también decidiremos quien lo hará los próximos Díaz ¿okay? -si todo estará bien. Dijo Gai sensei.

Cuando todos se fueron Kakashi puso la mirada al frente y se dijo a si mismo:- lo lamento señorita Ahome pero de mi nadie puede escapar y menos una chica revoltosa. Terminando de decir esto dio un salto e inicio su búsqueda.

Ya eran las 4 de la mañana y el cielo aun estaba oscuro por lo que kakashi decidió ir a un lago que había cerca.

-esto… me recuerda aquella vez en que… (De repente vio el agua el reflejo de una muchacha con las características de la de la fotografía, pero lo que sorprendió a Kakashi es que en el rostro de la joven se dibujaba una dulce sonrisa, pero cuando Kakashi volteo para decirle algo… desapareció)… rayos en verdad era ella… pues Gai no tenia razón… no es linda… es… es… es preciosa. Cuando termino de pensar esto una dulce y fina voz dijo:

-gracias, nadie había dicho eso tan sinceramente. Cuando kakashi volteo quedo paralizado mientras veía a la linda joven mientras jugaba con sus pies dentro del agua…


End file.
